


Satisfied, But Still Hungry.

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dry Humping, M/M, Oral Fixation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Wet Dream, mentions of:, vaginal plugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Human!AUConnor is a transman in this work.These words are used for his genitalia - pussy, heat____From this lovely thirst prompt from spacesix:-"thinks abt human au connor having a hell of a wet dream about gavin, waking up in the morning to a slick patch on the pillow he was unconsciously humping that he has to rush to clean before hank wakes up and an deep ache in his hips he silently takes care on in the showerthinks abt him being all shamefaced around gav in the precinct later that day, unable to look him in the eyes even though theyve been officially dating for almost a year. gav worries at first, but takes great pleasure in teasing him later when theyre alone by making him detail aloud every piece of his fantasy"
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Satisfied, But Still Hungry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacesix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/gifts).



"Connor, you've been avoiding me all day, what's up?" 

"Gavin. Please. I'll explain when we're alone. I promise. I need to focus," Connor looked at him with those doughy brown eyes of his and Gavin instantly felt sorry for him. That look was so disarming, it should be illegal. 

"Meet me in my car at lunch?"

"Sure. Okay. Can I-"

"Just get on with work yeah. I got you," Gavin left it at that despite his curiosity burning.

* * *

Gavin waited patiently for some 10 minutes before he saw Connor leave the DPD and make his way over to the car. He opened the door and sat down carefully in the seat and he definitely looked like he was trying to avoid squirming but Gavin noticed.

"What's got you worked up Baby?" 

Connor looked at him, only to blush and cast his eyes to the floor. 

"Aw, come on. It can't be that embarrassing," Gavin's voice softened.

"I had a really intense dream about you this morning ," Connor finally admitted, he was rubbing his thighs together without meaning to and that was just adorable.

"Oh?" Gavin's mouth pulled into a smug half smile, "You wanna tell me about it? Because shit. I'm interested if it's got you this bothered."

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Connor whined. 

"You know I'd never make you do anything but you're clearly already worked up, and I'm curious... And maybe you'd enjoy telling me too..." Gavin teased.

"Gavin!" Connor's face flushed, he shifted in his seat again, he looked down at the floor again, "I-"

"You?" Gavin goaded.

"You're such a shit, honestly," Connor looked at him again, though now he was smiling. 

"Why don't we pull the car around back where no one can see, and you can sit in my lap and tell me all about it? You think half an hour would be enough?"

Connor only nodded.  
Lunch time just got very interesting...

They'd have to eat at their desks later.  
But it would be worth it.

* * *

Gavin pulled the car around just as promised. And Connor sat in his lap, just as promised.

He thought he'd been squirming too much before, but here, in Gavin's lap. Much worse. Gavin had to place his hands on Connor's hips just to keep him still.

"Come on baby, tell me," Gavin's voice was so sweet now. Special too. Reserved for whenever they were alone together. Connor adored it.

"I dreamt you were fucking me right on top of Fowler's desk, and just. I felt full, so fucking full, and you weren't stopping, just really drilling me," Connor started to grind himself against Gavin's crotch, feeling himself become even wetter, slowly soaking through his underwear and at this rate perhaps even his slacks. 

"Oh _Connor_ , that's filthy. I love it, anything else?"

Connor gasped at the way Gavin said his name. It gave him chills, icy shards shot through him only to melt in the pit of his arousal. He stifled a moan and dropped his head against Gavin's shoulder as he felt Gavin's dick swell underneath him. It rose slowly, bracketed by Connor's clothed wet heat. The layers of fabric between them were providing delicious friction that Connor craved, but they were also infuriating. Had they more time Connor would be shedding all his clothes and just. Going for it. But, as it stood there was a chance they'd be too long anyway. 

"You came in me, hard, loads, then, you plugged me up so I could keep everything, all of what you left for me, inside my pussy until you decided to unplug me again. Ah!" Gavin was fully erect now, Connor could feel it.

"Fuck. Connor, that's- I love how dirty your mind is."

Gavin slowly started grinding against him now, his dick following the perfect groove between Connor's legs. Connor started to feel the slow build to his release. 

"Gav- Gavin!" Connor broke out into a low moan.

"Not so noisy Connor you know my radio is still broken from _last time_ ," Gavin pushed his fingers into Connor's mouth to try to silence him, and Connor was so grateful. If he couldn't be penetrated any other way, this would have to do. 

He hummed around the fingers as he ground himself against Gavin, desperately chasing his release. It was close, so close. His hands scrambled to find purchase somewhere, finally balling themselves up in Gavin's shirt where he gripped _hard_ , so hard the fabric around the buttonholes strained, causing the top button of Gavin's shirt to pop off. Neither of them paid it any mind though. They kept going. 

"That's it baby, come for me. Please come for me," Gavin whispered into Connor's ear and he was off. All his need melted through his core and over Gavin as his hips stuttered slowly to a stop. His head swimming, his heart singing and _oh_. 

How beautiful it was.

__Gavin withdrew his fingers from Connor's mouth with a pop and let Connor's head rest properly oh his shoulder._ _

__"Shit. We've only got seven minutes left."_ _

__"Be late. Make it up later," Connor said firmly._ _

__"Yeah. That's a better idea," Gavin said, he slowly stroked Connor's hair, "Think you'll be able to concentrate now?"_ _

__"Gavin!" Connor huffed, immediately embarrassed again. He felt his already warm cheeks burn even more._ _

__"Well, will you?"_ _

__"Yeah. Actually... I think I will."_ _

__"Nice. Can't wait for your next dream Connor, that one was pretty fucking good."_ _

__"Why dream, can't we just do it?" Connor said lazily as he fiddled with the thread left behind in Gavin's shirt, wondering where the lost button could've pinged away to._ _

__"Some of it, sure baby. But. Probably not on Fowler's desk, he'll already be mad at us as it is."_ _

__"Mmm. Yeah. Shame," Connor felt himself drifting._ _

__"Hey no sleeping!" Gavin warned._ _

__"Sorry Gavin, you're just too good to me," Connor said pressing a kiss against Gavin's chin as he dismounted._ _

__"You're too sweet Connor. Guess we'd better go back."_ _

__"Yeah. We better had. Thank you, I'll pay you back later," Connor promised._ _

__"You don't _have_ to... But if you're giving I'll take it."_ _

__"Oh, you'll take it all right," Connor teased._ _

__"Fucking hell. Maybe I won't last until then," Gavin laughed, as he clipped in his seat-belt._ _

__"You'll have to," Connor said finally._ _

__"Shit that settles in then. I can't _wait_."_ _


End file.
